Between Healers and Kings
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: Lothlorien and Mirkwood have fallen destroyed by the Dark Lord with the aid of the dragon Smaug. Though most of Mirkwood’s residence managed to escape to Rivendell before the burning of the wood, many have yet to arrive to the last elven sanctuary...


Title: Between Healer's and King's, A Lord Of The Slashed Role Play  
  
b3b&  
  
Authoress: Eddie  
  
Pairings: Ruali\Lindorie, Lindorie\Orc  
  
Summary: Lord of the Rings Alternate Universe Roleplay. 60 years before the beginning of Lord of the Rings, Bilbo died in Gollum's cave. Enabling Sauron to easilly find the creature Gollum and take back the Ring of Power. Now years later the armies of Sauron are marching across Middle Earth, covering the land in Darkness. Gondor is allied with Mordor. Lothlorien and Mirkwood have fallen destroyed by the Dark Lord with the aid of the dragon Smaug. Though most of Mirkwood's residence managed to escape to Rivendell before the burning of the wood, many have yet to arrive to the last elven sanctuary...  
  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and most of what is used for this story line was created by Tolkien, we are merly using the characters and basic plot to create our on story line, Ruali and his family, and most of the Mirkwood residence belongs to myself, and Lord Of The slashed is a Role Play where all with writing skills an who want to enjoy writing with others are welcome.  
  
Warning: Adult themes, rape and violence  
  
Authors Note: Dark Mirkwood is currently on a low of players, this is the first thread I have started and I beg others to join. It is a fun way to meet and talk to others!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thranduil sighed. It had been a long, hard, and wearing day, full of disappointments and trials. Thranduil moved a weary hand over his eyes and rubbed against them viciously, before dropping it back down to his lap in exhaustion. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking that he will continue his work soon, but he didn't quite make it, falling asleep, and his eyes opening and losing focus in the elvin reverie.  
  
One of Thranduil's friends, Ruali, the head healer for Mirkwood, wandered in to find his king in this very state. Smirking, he clicked his tongue and nodded his head back and forth. Moving forward he picked the elf up and carried him out of the room.  
  
Should Thranduil have waken, he would have been furious, but the healer did not plan on doing so, even thinking of a drug that just might help him sleep a little longer. Elbereth knows he needed all the sleep he could get, random reports spoke of an orc attack and it had been spread like wildfire among the locals.  
  
Thranduil had been working day and night for preparations, and had even sent his son with an amount of palace guards as an escort to Rivendell in fear of the worst possible outcome. Legolas, of course, had not been pleased, but what could the child do against his father?  
  
Many of the family's had already sent off their children towards the valley in hopes of protection, and the king now had to gather all his warriors together with proper armor and weapons. Which had been trying on the king, Ruali himself had been busy making last minute medical check ups, and packing all that might be needed at the front lines where Master Healers would most definitely be needed. Then he had always been needed to take care of his king that had some natural inclination to not take care of himself.  
  
So on a daily bases, Ruali found himself, delivering food and taking Thranduil to bed every so often, although no where near as often as taking him his meals. Thranduil was stubborn and did not like to take orders, even from a professional healer like himself.  
  
Ruali slowly opened the door to the king's chambers and laid the king out on his bed. He took the kings boots off, followed by his tunic and then unbraiding his hair. Next, Ruali covered him up in the blankets and smirked to himself. Thranduil had no clue he had been drugged.  
  
Ruali had been giving Thranduil tea for years with his dinner usually a Valerian root tea. It promoted sleepiness, and was safe for use throughout the day to relieve restlessness, anxiety, and nervousness, which was quite helpful for the king, if only he knew. Ruali smirked once more before blowing the candles in the room out and shutting the door.  
  
The healer made his way back down the hall to the infirmary, where he sat back down and added to his logs where he kept track of what drugs come in to him, and where they go, who and what for always right there with the date.  
  
Ruali was certain that Thranduil would be leaving the next day, so he had not used a stronger sedative, although he could have possibly used the extra sleep, and from then on, he had to rely and good old fashioned arguing to get his king to sleep like he was supposed to; which was also not likely to work. Ruali sighed, maybe it was time for him to retire for the night as well. But he had a few last minute things to finish before doing so.  
  
Thranduil woke the next day wondering how he had ever made it to his bed, it was not the first time, and long ago he has started to suspect that some one was drugging him. But the elvin king had no proof, so all he could do was get up, dress and make his way out into the hall towards his office.  
  
Along the way he saw Ruali's office door open and peeked in, there he saw the healer sound asleep with his head resting on top of his folded arms with ink still open and quill still clutched in his hand.  
  
Thranduil smiled and walked in. "Ruali!" He screamed in the healer's ear. Ruali started awake, eyes wide and hand at side looking for a weapon he did not have with him. Then he noticed the king and scowled. "You get to much pleasure from doing that." He said sarcastically.  
  
Thranduil took a once over of his healer and started to laugh, his long black hair was mussed and sticking out in places from what used to be a neat plate and his green eyes were clouded over with sleep still.  
  
"You look horrible." He said. Thranduil never had a problem with telling others the truth, even if it was unkind. Ruali presented his king with a half smile, "Why thank you." The king smiled once more, "How much more work do you need to get done?" He asked.  
  
Ruali looked over his scrolls and book, "Just about finished unless some one else needs an even later check up." He said. "And yourself?" He asked looking up at his king with drowsy eyes.  
  
"Could probably do just a bit more myself, but I as well am nearly finished. But I think you should get some more rest, when did you go to sleep anyways? Was it long after you put me to bed?" He asked with a piercing glare.  
  
Ruali grimaced under is king scrutiny, but managed to think a bit before answering. "About two three hours later." He said. Thranduil smiled, "And you say I don't take care of myself." He then stalked out of the room, "I'm hungry, lets get some breakfast." Ruali smirked, looked like some of the Valerian root tea was still in affect this morning, his king looked to be in a good mood.  
  
He quickly followed Thranduil out and down the corridor, not even bothering with his clothing; all the ink stains covering the sleeves and his hands. They made their way down to the Dinning Hall where elves in the palace usually ate their meals, and soon had two breakfasts on their way up to their separate offices, and Ruali had an extra threat, he needed to sleep just a few more hours before they left just past noon.  
  
After Ruali finished eating his breakfast, he scurried on to his home, where Lindorie, his wife, sat on the couch sharpening her sword. "Where are Loslome and Laurelin?" He asked.  
  
"Loslome is out with his friends and Laurelin is still waiting at the gate." She answered. Ruali nodded. "You didn't come home last night?" She questioned. "Yes, I fell asleep working, I am sorry about that, and I also have orders from the king to sleep as long as I can today, till we leave."  
  
"Good, now off to bed with you." She said looking up at her husband with a smile. He smirked in reply, "And why not you with me?" He asked. "Because, you filthy elf, I didn't stay up all night working, that means I have to do it now."  
  
Ruali looked over his attire and smiled guiltily before sauntering off to his rooms for a change. He was soon asleep however and, did not stir till his wife started to shake him hours later. "Its time to get up. Now get dressed." She said.  
  
Thranduil had gone up to his office once more and continued his work, a couple hours later he stood and dressed in lighter clothing made of cotton, then pulled his armor on and brushed back his hair, tying it in a braided knot out of his eyes, next he added his crown.  
  
It was golden and five strands twined around each other of different shades to form the circlet his own father had worn, and one day, his little Legolas would wear, he just hoped it wasn't any times soon.  
  
He walked out into the courtyard where all the warriors of the kingdom waited, some still saddling their horses, and even Ruali and his wife were busy still preparing. Upon a closer look, he realized that Ruali had taken his advice and slept a bit, the king had not expected that.  
  
As he walked up, Lindorie kissed Ruali on the mouth deeply, before scampering off, giving a smile and half bow to Thranduil. Thranduil smiled back and then turned the smiled at Ruali.  
  
"I see you slept as I told you to. And you are ready?" The king asked. Ruali nodded his head and continued to poor over his potions and parcels before giving an affirmation to Thranduil's question.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be." He said. At that moment, Loslome ran up smiling brilliantly and hugged his father close. "You are in high spirits?" Ruali asked. "I'll tell you later, I'm busy now. But yes, I'm feeling wonderful." He said before taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
Thranduil and Ruali shared a laugh, before they got down to work once more, by a quarter after noon, the Mirkwood company was on its way out of the city gates towards Dol Guldur.  
  
The first day was spent singing brightly, all their old fighting chants and warrior odes from ages long past, that very few of them remembered. They camped early having made good time and sat around the many different campfires.  
  
"The first time I was ever at a fire like this, Your Majesty," Lindorie started with a knowing twinkle in her playful eyes, "Ruali snatched away my maidenhood like the scoundrel he is."  
  
Ruali's eyes went wide and an appealing scarlet hue covered his cheeks on up to his pointed ears. "Lindorie!" He hissed. She smiled laughing a bit with Thranduil and a few other generals under the kings command were laughing heartily with the aged gothwin*.  
  
"Of course we ran off to someplace a bit more private first," she continued explaining that it was not a show for the company. Thranduil slapped Ruali on the back companionably, "Its alright, we've all done things like this!" He said.  
  
"I remember it was exactly a time like that, when Finduilas became pregnant the first time!" He said smiling and adding to the fun. Others then felt it safe to tell their stories and Ruali calmed down a bit because of it.  
  
(*Gothwin = warrior, female)  
  
It was early the next morning when the company ran into their first band of orcs. Later they were subdued after it, for that morning it had been their first deaths and the war seemed all the more real for it.  
  
The company of a hundred or so orcs was eradicated, but they had lost thirteen elves as well as a good amount of horses. The wounded were laid out on a platform and at the moment, Ruali was trying to save the severed arm of a young elf.  
  
The boy had passed out early on, so Ruali worked diligently at sowing together the blood vessels and every thing else with a tiny needle. Soon it was all patched together, if not neatly considering being out in the field and not in his cozy little healing nook at home.  
  
He wrapped the arm up after cleaning and tied it off, he needed to keep an eye on him, so he was one of a few who would be useless but staying with the main force. After he had made sure this boy was stable he walked away.  
  
He needed a moment to cool down, it had taken him hours to save as many as he did, but there were still so many that had died, being an elf, it was life changing. Elves didn't understand the concept of death as well as the other races on Middle Earth did, mostly because without a little help from an out side source, elves just didn't die!  
  
Ruali made his way to a stream and cleaned his hands of the blood, then dunked his head, rinsing as much of the sticky liquid away as possible. He heard a rustling of leaves behind him and turned quickly, only to see the lovely face of his wife.  
  
He smiled slightly and held out his arms, she came forward, burying herself in the warm embrace and sighing contentedly. He was glad she was alive and unharmed for the most part, just a few scratches and cuts that had already been treated with poison counter reactants.  
  
They stayed in their embrace for many long minutes; until he heard the king shout that the camp was moving on. The wounded were given a cart and a few horse's with food so they could make it safely back to Mirkwood, hopefully before his daughter left for Imladris.  
  
The next time the company stopped, Ruali made his way to the front of the line where Thranduil sat brooding darkly. Ruali studied him a moment, noticing how he favored his left arm, cradling it against his body and squeezing it tightly.  
  
Walking up, he crouched down and took his Kings arm in his hand and looked it over. Thranduil didn't even register his approach. Ruali pulled the sleeve back to reveal a wound on his arm, should not have ever been a problem if the king had juts told one of the healer's about it so they could dress it properly.  
  
Ruali took his water flask in hand and poured it over the bloody cut, then applied simple medicines to try and keep out bacteria. After that he bandaged it and pulled the sleeve back down.  
  
"My Lord?" Ruali said. It seemed that Thranduil was deep in thought, for he jumped at the call. Then looking down at his arm curiously, he smiled slightly, "Thank you." He said simply.  
  
"How are you holding up, My Lord?" Ruali tried again. Thranduil shrugged and went back to his musings. Ruali stood and sighed, if he had had more time he would have stayed and tried to help his friend out, but he had work to do.  
  
Making his way back to the wagon, he grabbed his bag, then stood over the wounded, and started inspecting their wounds. The boy who had lost his arm was awake, but had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Ruali went over to him and undid the bandage and studied the appendage. It was no longer the beautiful peachy color, the skin had not even stated to heal, like an elf's normally would. The arm had turned purple and was even starting to get a black tinge.  
  
Ruali sighed; this was the part he hated most, when the limb decided it wasn't going to let the blood flow after sowing the vessels up again. "Wait here, I can try one more thing." Ruali said standing and going back over to the wagon.  
  
Once there he started rifling through his jars and packages, till he found the one he wanted, then took it over to the boy. "What's your name?" Ruali asked. The boy looked up at him, "Orodreth." He replied.  
  
Ruali nodded his head, "All right, Orodreth, I'm going to try a little trick I learned a while back. It wont hurt at all, but it might get your blood flowing in your arm again." The boy nodded his head then.  
  
Ruali picked up the jar and the boy's eyes widened, "What is that?" He asked. The jar was filled with leeches in dirty water. "Leeches." Ruali said. The boy looked questioningly up at him, so he continued.  
  
"I'm going to use them to try and get them to suck the blood through your arm." The boy nodded dumbly. Ruali uncapped the lid and with a little tool, picked one up and out and set it onto the boy's hand.  
  
He instantly hooked on and started sucking through both ends, after a moment or two, the hirudinea was noticeably bloating, and soon enough Ruali pulled it off and put it away. He patched the wound up and gave extra bandages to the boy.  
  
"This wound will continue bleeding for a good eight hours, don't be alarmed and try to keep as much blood in your body as you can, if you start to feel faint, call for me." The boy nodded mutely once more, and Ruali walked off to see to his other patients.  
  
Thranduil had the warrior's moving at a faster pace now, and the group had noticeably become more somber. He was worried about how many good men and women, and how many of the newer recruits he would lose.  
  
He had to bring them back though, as many as possible, and he had to go home for Legolas. His son had lost so much already, and he was not ready for this position yet, if only for the latter reason, his kingdom, if it survived, needed a good leader, one that knew how to lead it.  
  
He had to bring the people back for that though, what good are women without men? Same the other way to, though, he sighed. 'So what conclusion have I come to?' He asked himself with a smirk, 'That both genders rely on the other.' How was that going to help him in battle?  
  
Thranduil sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his gloved hand. He was not getting anywhere, just chasing his tail with pointless agreements. He needed to get more sleep; he was not going to be useful in battle like this. Philosophers did not run with a lack of sleep, most likely caffeine or something of that sort, but not just alone and tired.  
  
At dusk, he stopped the group once more and helped to set up camp, then went to his blankets curled up and was soon fast asleep, relying on the watchers set up to keep the company safe, because he knew that without at the least a few hours of sleep, he wasn't going to be able to help.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
It was only five hours later when he heard scampering and a drop right next to him, Ruali opened his eyes to see his wife smiling at him, "Yes, that a boy. Wake up, love." She said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What is it?" Ruali scowled. Her grin faded, "Orcs." Ruali was up in an instant; he dressed as quickly as possible and hooked his knives to his belt, sheathing the bone and metal in old leather scabbards.  
  
His wife led him along a bushy trail and they came across Thranduil and his men, lying flat against the ground and making no sound. Ruali crawled up quietly and lay down next to Thranduil and his captain.  
  
Before to long he smelt the tell tale sign of orcs and he could soon hear them bumbling along. Then he could see them through the bushes; Ruali put his hands on his weapons and waited while the orcs stopped.  
  
Then there was a crashing and Ruali found himself being pummeled into and his breath was knocked out of his body. He gasped and the foulest scent in the world filled his lungs, and coughed and spluttered a bit.  
  
The orc was looking down at him dangerously, and its eyes gleamed in dark humor as it watched the writhing elf below him, trapped and helpless with his arms pinned to his sides.  
  
It leaned down and licked up the right side of Ruali's face, leaving gooey saliva in a burning trail on his lips and eye. Soon he heard a scream of rage and felt the orc being ripped off his body, he curled up and tried to get the burning junk off his face.  
  
Soon though, the clash of metal against metal, or metal against flesh was gone, he slowly looked up, the right side of his face bright red and tender with blood showing in some areas. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
Lindorie was on the ground, naked and blood pooled around her form. The orcs were jeering at one of their own, he was leaning over her and gaping at her with his wicked grin plastered.  
  
She kept her face calm, but Ruali knew her well enough to see the tell tale sings of fear and anger, as well as humiliation. The orc lay out over her form and kissed her, she hissed at the pain. Ruali pulled his knife out, ready to jab..  
  
Ruali slowly moved, as quietly as he possibly could in his hurt and befuddled state. He crept up to the circle of orcs and threw himself into the middle of the ring, stabbing the one over his wife in the back, it howled in rage and whipped around to face him, Ruali kept his face a mask of calm, even if he didn't feel such at the moment.  
  
The orc stepped toward him, one step at a time, and Ruali found himself stepping back for each one of its forward. It sneered at him and lunged, knocking him down to the ground with another shout of rage, Ruali had sliced open its arm, nearly cutting all the way through.  
  
It wrapped its humongous hands around Ruali's throat, he gasped and moved his hands, trying to cut deep gouges in the hide of the beast above him. It smiled in its sadistic way as Ruali's face turned red. It then left him, Ruali gasped for air and moved his own hands to his neck as if to ward off another attack.  
  
The orc then went back over to Lindorie, studying her then Ruali, "Krimp." It muttered. The orcs behind him grabbed him and tied him leaving him lying where he could still see his wife, but was absolutely useless to help her.  
  
The orc laid itself out over Lindorie once more, kissing her, and then ripping into her flesh with its claws, leaving bloody trails of gore in its wake. His wife was strong, and wasn't about to give it the pleasure of screaming out in fear or pain, she instead kept her mouth firmly clamped shut, biting on her tongue.  
  
The orc smiled maliciously down at her, leaning down and biting her neck, chest, stomach, and thighs. Leaving her skin with a blossoming purple shade where the teeth and gone through. It then moved one of its hands between her legs playing there, and then shoving three of its bulky fingers in at once.  
  
Lindorie screwed her eyes shut and bit down harder, tasting the tang of blood in her mouth as its fingers pumped in and out of her dry opening, soon dampening with her blood as her insides were torn. After enjoying this, the orc undid its own ties along its crotch, then positioning itself over her prone form, thrusting into her body cruelly.  
  
She let go of her tongue, afraid that she might bite it off herself, and moved her bloodstained teeth to her lips, biting there. The orc started thrusting violently in and out of her body, and she arched her back with the force and pain. Her fist left the orcs body where they had previously been trying to cause the orc some amount of pain to curl them into fist, punching the ground and shoving the nails into her own palms to try and create a distraction to the pain inside her.  
  
It didn't work, but soon she saw something, she couldn't make out what it was, but it was there in the background coming closer, then she realized that her eyes were still closed, and she opened them, all she saw were the jeering faces of a number of orcs surrounding her, her husband dazed and bloody on the ground tied up and held down, the orc rushing in and out of her for its own sick pleasure.  
  
She closed her eyes again, and it was closer then the last, a darkness she couldn't explain closed itself in upon her and it was bliss compared to the harsh reality of what was happening to herself, she didn't feel the pain anymore, and relaxed. She didn't feel the shame anymore, and her mind went blank. She couldn't remember anymore, and she knew peace.  
  
But a face appeared before her, smiling and beautiful, one that didn't want to be forgotten, one she loved with all her being, heart and soul. His laughing hazel eyes shinning down on her, his long silky black hair falling to cover his face slightly, giving him the look of a dark angel of loving memories. Then there was another face, two others.  
  
A tall handsome elf with blond hair, and green eyes exactly like the first face she remembered. And then a woman, graceful and stunning, blonde hair flowing and those same green eyes burning. They were her children and the first her beloved. She remembered and fought against the darkness taking her. She fought, knowing it was a losing battle, she took her last bit of strength, opening her eyes, tear streaked and pain filled, but strangely calm, and she locked her eyes with those of the perfect green ones.  
  
Those eyes that she had woken up to years and years ago, from a battle where she knew she was going to die, and found herself saved by the owner of those eyes. She loved them, and now despised them, despised ever meeting them, because she could see the pain in them, and knew it was her fault.  
  
She caused that pain, the intense hatred for the orcs that she could read in them; she caused it, and knew that she couldn't do anything about it, like she could in the past. The only thing she could hope for was that that beautiful person would live through this for Loslome and Laurelin. She smiled at those eyes now, gave a sad, dark smile and let herself sink into oblivion.  
  
Darkness cascaded around her, filling her, and chilling her to the core. She heard an enchanting melody in the background and tried to catch the words, running towards it and never getting closer, but always going to it. She found herself falling then, a sudden drop and she could hear water, and realized she wasn't falling she was being sucked away towards an unknown location, with out her body, just her soul.  
  
A soul that loved an elf, and craved for him still, and she hated herself for leaving him, for leaving the other two as well, but she couldn't do any thing about it. And then there was a dark shape in front of her, she couldn't make it out, but knew it was there. And it beckoned her towards itself, and she complied, knowing nothing else she could do, and that's when she realized that this must be Mandos.  
  
Ruali had watched her light fade, and watched the soul reflected in her eyes leave, and had mourned, knowing he had lost his love, before she was even officially gone from her body. He had watched her beautiful face turn ashen and blank and still the orc rutted happily in her dead body. He laid his head down, hoping that he would be next, that they would kill him, so he could be with her for all eternity still.  
  
He could hear the cacophony of their yells and jeers as the orc looked down and realized she was already dead, and then he could hear the sounds of battle as the elves came to this section of the wood again and ruthlessly attacked the damnable beasts.  
  
The orcs fled as they soon realized they could not win, they would come together and try again once they were in greater numbers later, for orcs were gregarious, and never traveled alone or in small groups, preferring to have even more than the party they are attacking.  
  
Ruali soon found himself in an embrace, and fought it, but was held down and given a cool drink. It filled his body with sensations. He was no longer numb and screamed, it was invigorating and he soon found himself free of the hold, and was beside his wife's body, and he sat there, the blood from his face still dripping and he watched her, and almost seemed happy.  
  
For a split second he was, she was in his arms, but soon the smell of death was there, already stealing his Lindorie's body and her eyes were wide open and blank, he shut his own for a second before moving his hand and closing hers for her, closing them for all time, and the tears from his own came stronger. He pulled a knife from his boot and cut a long thick strand of her hair, and then tied it off and stuck it into his belt.  
  
Ruali stood then, and walked away from her form, wiping some more of the blood off of his face, smearing it with the tears falling. After a moment he remembered his job, and looked around, finding those needing his help the most, and healing them with herbs and medicine, and if the case called for it, he would use his magic, calling on the body to heal itself just enough so they would live. Then he would move to the next one, heal them, and then the next and the next and the next. 


End file.
